Strawberry Roll Cake
by Mothstar
Summary: A simple dish of strawberry roll cake completely changes the course of Gakupo and Luka's relationship... Who knew the man who was a thorn in Luka's side would save her life? Rated for safety. One-shot. Gakupo x Luka.


**Strawberry Roll Cake**

Yuki got to her feet and bowed from the waist. "Thank you, Luka-san! It was really tasty!"

Luka smiled at the little girl. "I'm glad you liked it."

Miku nodded agreement, taking a last mouthful and pushing her plate away. "I'm stuffed," she declared. "You're a very good cook!"

Luka ducked her head modestly. "I try."

Gakupo rose and took the empty plates. "You did well, Luka."

"Thanks," she muttered. "There's dessert, too. I made strawberry roll cake."

"Cake!" Yuki cheered.

"Sounds good," Kaito commented approvingly. Then he checked his watch and started in surprise. "Miku, we have to get going. The recording session starts in fifteen minutes."

"I'll save you each a piece of cake," Luka promised. "Good luck."

Miku slipped into her coat. "Thank you so much, Luka-chan! Come on, Yuki, you have to come too."

Yuki was holding a plate with a slice of strawberry roll cake. "Okay," she mumbled around her mouthful.

Kaito looked at her. "How did you get cake?"

"Gak'po cut it fo' me."

Luka glared at Gakupo. The samurai shrugged apologetically and addressed Kaito and Miku. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going with you two."

Luka scoffed and looked away. Kaito gave Gakupo a sympathetic glance. "It's okay. Yuki, give the cake to Luka. She'll save it for you."

Yuki obediently forfeited her cake and followed Kaito and Miku to the door.

Miku stood in the doorway and turned back to look at the hostess. "Thanks for having us, Luka!"

"You're welcome!" Luka called.

The door closed.

Gakupo and Luka were alone in the house.

Luka watched unblinkingly as Gakupo strode into the kitchen. "Would you like a slice of cake?" he asked.

"One with a strawberry," she replied, not bothering to say "please."

Gakupo returned and placed a plate in front of Luka. She noticed that there were two strawberries on her slice and none on Gakupo's. Forcing herself to ignore his generosity, she picked up her fork and took a bite.

The sweetness spread deliciously over her tongue, but even this treat couldn't calm her tumult of emotions.

On the opposite side of the round table, Gakupo neatly ate his cake. Although Luka tried to peer into his eyes, she couldn't discern his feelings.

"How are you?" he asked when he was halfway done his piece.

Luka deliberately took her time chewing. After she swallowed, she answered shortly, "Fine."

Gakupo said nothing, just sliced off a bit of cake with his fork and put it into his mouth.

The silence was so long as to be awkward.

Luka's face felt as red as the strawberries on her cake. She took a few bites, but the cake seemed to stick in her throat. Gakupo ate in quiet dignity and finally pushed his empty plate away.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"Thanks," she muttered. "I-I mean, you're welcome."

There were a few more seconds of silence.

"Why don't you cook more often?" Gakupo asked.

"I don't have time." Luka rolled one of the strawberries around her plate.

"Maybe you could cook on the weekends."

"Why should I?" She picked up the strawberry and twirled it between her fingers.

"The others seem happier when they eat your cooking."

Luka bit off half of the strawberry.

"I think it's because you make your food with love."

Luka gasped.

Then she stopped breathing.

The strawberry was lodged in her throat.

She felt panic rising in her chest as she struggled to cough. The only thing that came out was a soft, pitiful squeal.

Luka closed her eyes and clutched at her throat, struggling to breathe and gagging. She could hear her heartbeat throbbing in her ears.

She got to her feet and leaned on the table, but that did nothing at all.

_Am I going to die?_

Was her heartbeat slowing? She was dizzy….

_Someone help me…._

Black spots clouded her vision….

_Gakupo, where are you?_

Suddenly the wind was knocked out of her, if that can be said for a choking person. She felt like a fish out of water, leaning into this pressure, then crumpling as a sensation of being punched in the stomach sent shock waves up and down her weak body.

She gagged unexpectedly.

_Please stop punching me, I'm going to throw up…._

Still the pressures continued.

She retched, then a bit of air got into her lungs.

_I'm alive!_

She coughed and spat the strawberry onto the table.

Luka breathed deeply, savoring each inhalation and exhalation. Her head cleared, the blackness left her, and the heartbeat throbbing in her ear subsided.

Her relief was short-lived when she realized exactly where she was.

A pair of arms was around her waist.

She followed the arm to the shoulder and found herself looking into Gakupo's blue eyes. They were darkened with concern, overflowing with tenderness, and hiding some other emotion that Luka didn't recognize.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Luka swallowed. "Yes. I…I'm okay now."

"You were choking."

"I know."

"On a strawberry."

"I know."

Gakupo hadn't adverted his gaze. "You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

They stared at each other for several moments. Luka felt her cheeks growing hot. Was Gakupo blushing, too…?

"…You can let go now," she finally pointed out.

Gakupo didn't move.

"I said, you can let—"

Gakupo, his arms still around her waist, spun her around roughly and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Luka's eyes widened, but she did not pull away from his grasp. She kissed him back, and they stood there, between the chair and the table, locked in each other's embrace.

Gakupo pulled away briefly. "You taste like strawberries," he murmured.

"So do you," she whispered back.

They kissed again. Luka wrapped her arms around him and laid all of her emotions in front of her.

_I love him._

She pulled away slightly. "Not yet."

He looked at her in surprise…and maybe a bit of hurt.

"We have to clear the table."

Gakupo smiled widely. "Right."

They kissed gently and got to work cleaning up. Gakupo took the plates, and Luka produced a damp cloth and wiped the tabletop. After everything was away, they touched lips once again.

Gakupo held her wrists gently. "I've felt this way for a long time."

"So have I," she added hoarsely.

They began to lean in, then there was a sharp rap at the door. The door opened and Yuki rushed in, calling, "Where's the caaaaake?"

Gakupo and Luka smiled at each other and followed the girl to the kitchen.

And Kaito and Miku stood at the door wondering what had happened in the course of fifteen minutes.

Luka peered out of the kitchen, her eyes sparkling. "You're letting the air out! Come on in!"

Kaito and Miku exchanged a look and stepped inside.


End file.
